Black Sugar
by Kei Dysis
Summary: I [Stay] : "Tinggallah. Tidak peduli betapa pun sulitnya bersamaku, aku ingin kau tinggal, dan menjadi Uchiha di duniaku."


**Naruto ****\- ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stay ****\- ****Kei Dysis**

**Inspired also by Command Performance ****\- ****Nora Roberts**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

"_Stay. No matter how hard it is to be with me, just stay._" – The Notebook (BestTextMsgs)

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Kedua mata Hinata masih menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, menantikan kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka lagi. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Hinata masih tak bosannya menangkupkan satu tangan Sasuke di pipinya, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Merasakan denyut nadi Sasuke membuat Hinata tenang. Rasa takutnya berkurang.

_Jangan pergi lagi._

Hinata tersentak kecil. Pergerakan terasa di jemari yang digenggamnya. Samar. Juga lemah.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata, seketika itu juga menatap Hinata dengan pandangan hampa dan dingin. Layaknya mata hiu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?"

Sesaat, Hinata hanya membisu mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengalun berbahaya. Dirasakannya tangan Sasuke yang kini berbalik menggenggam tangannya mengerat. Tanpa takut, bibir Hinata kemudian melekuk lembut. "Revolver itu milikku. Diberikan saat aku berumur 17 tahun oleh seseorang yang terasa tidak asing dan mengenal ibuku. Waktu itu dia mengaku suka mengoleksi senjata."

"Siapa …." Sasuke menarik napas tajam. Rahangnya semakin mengeras. Meski sudah menduga jawabannya, Sasuke tetap bertanya, "Siapa yang mengajarimu menembak?"

"Ibuku. Ibu angkatku," Hinata menjawab datar, namun dalam hati meratap karena teringat akan mendiang wanita yang telah membesarkannya selama sepuluh tahun. "Bukan hanya Karin saja yang dia ajari ilmu bela diri dan menembak."

"Tapi aku tidak meminta ayahku untuk menyuruh Kurenai mengajarimu menembak!" teriak Sasuke berang sambil bangkit dari ranjang, tak mampu lagi mengendalikan diri seperti biasanya. Tak pula dipedulikannya rasa sakit di bahu kanannya. Dengan kasar Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata. "Aku hanya memintanya mengadopsimu dan mengajarimu ilmu bela diri supaya kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, bukan juga menggunakan senjata sialan itu!"

Rasa panas menyengat mata Hinata. Gemetar samar mulai ikut merayapi bibirnya ketika dengan dingin berucap, "Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku 15 tahun yang lalu dari panti asuhan, aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Sasuke sontak memejamkan mata, teringat ketika ayahnya akhirnya menemukan keberadaannya di sebuah panti asuhan setelah lima tahun kejadian penculikan dan kecelakaan itu terjadi, menemukan dirinya masih hidup dan berniat membawanya kembali pulang. Saat melihat pandangan sedih Hinata di detik-detik perpisahan mereka, Sasuke tahu ia akan selalu membenci dirinya setiap kali mengingat pandangan itu.

"Sudah sejak kapan kau tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya? Sudah sejak kapan Kurenai memberitahumu? Atau … justru ayahku yang memberitahumu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Sinis. "Kau tak terlihat takut ketika aku menunjukkan diriku dua minggu yang lalu setelah 15 tahun kau tak melihatku."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, tetap memandang Sasuke yang menolak melihatnya. "Karin dan Sai-_san_ yang menceritakan semuanya padaku, sementara dokter pribadimu mengobati luka tembakmu." Hinata terdiam lagi, merasakan napasnya tercekat. "Bahkan … aku baru tahu kalau revolver merah yang dulu diberikan oleh ayahmu itu sebelumnya adalah milik ibumu. Aku juga baru tahu kalau ibu dan saudara angkatku ternyata adalah bagian dari duniamu, bukan hanya sekadar seorang guru dan fotografer biasa yang mempelajari ilmu bela diri dan menembak untuk melindungi diri mereka yang seorang perempuan."

_Sial!_ Jantung Sasuke semakin berdegup cepat, tersiksa oleh detak pengharapan sekaligus keputusasaaan yang membuatnya nyeri. Tanpa kentara Sasuke mengambil napas panjang. Ia tak ingin pengendalian emosi yang telah dilatihnya seumur hidup kembali goyah. Kemudian dibukanya mata, kembali memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mata layaknya mata seekor hiu.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu kau baru saja hampir membunuh orang lain untuk pertama kalinya. Tidakkah … itu terasa mengerikan untukmu? Kenapa kau justru masih bisa tersenyum seperti tadi? Kenapa kau juga tidak pergi dari sini?"

Tubuh Hinata kontan membeku kaku. Perlahan ditundukkannya kepala, memandang kedua tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Kedua tangan yang belum sehari telah melepaskan tembakan ke arah seorang pria untuk pertama kalinya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Kedua tangan … yang juga terlumuri oleh darah Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Ini … benar-benar untukku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengurus surat ijin kepemilikan senjata ini untukmu. Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan di kepolisian, kau tahu? Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir meski kau baru berumur 17 tahun."_

"_Be-benarkah itu?"_

"_Ya. Tapi kau harus ingat, Hinata, kau tak boleh sembarangan membawanya ke mana-mana dan menggunakannya. Kau hanya boleh membawanya ketika kau memang merasa perlu membawanya, dan kau hanya boleh menggunakannya pada saat-saat yang sangat terdesak dan tak ada pilihan lain, selain kau juga bisa menggunakannya saat latihan di ruang bawah tanah rumahmu. Kau mengerti?"_

"Hai! Wakarimashita_, Fuga _Ojisama_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."_

"_Kau mau pergi ke mana? Tumben kau sampai mau membawa senjata itu."_

"_Aku mau pergi dengan Sasuke, ia ingin mengajakku bertemu lagi. Entah kenapa ketika melihat revolver ini di laci, aku merasa harus membawanya kali ini. _Ne_, Karin, apa menurutmu aku …"_

"_Kalau begitu kau memang harus membawanya, dan jangan lupa pasang peredam suara."_

"_Sasuke, Bertahanlah! Kumohon! Darahmu … Darahmu …"_

"_Sshh. Kau tidak terluka kan, Hinata? Ce-cepatlah kau pergi dari si-sini!"_

"_Tidak! Tidak!"_

"_Sial! Kali ini kau pasti mati, _Red Dragon_!"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya!"_

Hinata menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Rasanya … memang mengerikan," sahutnya lirih, kemudian mengangkat wajah. Dengan selaput bening yang melapisi matanya, Hinata tersenyum haru. "Tapi rasa itu langsung hilang ketika melihatmu tersadar tadi. Aku senang bisa melindungimu, karena sejak dulu kau yang selalu melindungiku."

Seketika raut wajah Sasuke menggelap. "Jadi … kau hanya ingin membalas budi, hmm?" Bibir Sasuke melengkung, membentuk senyum dingin. "Kalau begitu, aku menganggap kita impas. Karena kau, aku tidak jadi mati. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Kau tidak perlu lagi terlibat denganku. Aku akan menyuruh Karin juga berhenti kalau perlu."

Senyum Hinata menghilang. Matanya mengerjap lambat. "Bukan itu maksud …." Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Meski lututnya terasa lemas, Hinata memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau … benar-benar ingin aku pergi?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Dengan hampa dipandangnya langit yang telah berubah semakin gelap di balik jendela. Kegelapan yang dirasanya begitu pekat. Begitu dingin. Begitu berbahaya. Seperti kegelapan yang ada di dunianya.

"_Aku tetap tidak akan melibatkan Hinata."_

"_Dia sudah bukan anak selemah dan serapuh ketika dia berumur delapan tahun dulu, kau tahu."_

"_Aku bisa mencari gadis lain jika yang kauinginkan adalah aku memiliki pewaris klan."_

"_Ya, cobalah! Tapi kau tidak akan berhasil, dan hanya akan kembali menginginkan Hinata. Kau sepertiku ketika muda dulu, jadi aku tidak akan salah."_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada _Okaasama_ juga terjadi pada Hinata. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"_

"_Kau memang sudah pandai menyembunyikan emosimu dari orang lain, Uchiha Sasuke, tapi … tidak dari ayahmu ini. Apa yang terjadi pada istriku, padamu dan kakakmu, memang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi pada Hinata dan anak-anak kalian nanti jika kau sedikit saja lengah. Kalian tidak bisa menghindar dari risiko penculikan atau pembunuhan jika kalian sedikit saja lengah. Dan … ingatlah sekali lagi, Sasuke, Hinata sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari klan Uchiha, seperti kau tidak bisa melepas statusmu sebagai pewaris klan Uchiha."_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hinata tinggal di dunia kita."_

"_Kau memang benar-benar anak bodoh. Seberapa keras pun kau menolak kenyataan itu, Hinata sudah terikat dengan Uchiha sejak kau memberikan kalung berisi cincin ibumu itu ketika berpisah dengannya dulu. Camkan baik-baik! Sudah menjadi takdir kalau seorang Uchiha tidak akan bisa lama-lama menjauh dari Uchiha."_

"_Sampai kapan kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh? Kau membuatku bosan."_

"_Diamlah."_

"_Mmm. Ada laki-laki yang sekarang mendekati meja Hinata. Nah, Sasuke, letakkan kembali senjatamu. Kau tidak boleh membuat keributan di tempat umum."_

"_Nanti. Aku akan membunuhnya nanti."_

"_Tidak. Kurasa kau tidak perlu membunuhnya. Perhatikan! Laki-laki berambut merah itu justru tampak dekat dengan gadis berambut kuning yang baru datang itu, bukan pada Hinata. Tenanglah. Laki-laki itu tidak berniat memiliki gadismu, dia sudah memiliki gadis lain."_

"_Cih! Pikirkan saja urusanmu yang belum selesai dengan Karin."_

"_Mmm. Aku juga sedang memikirkannya. Lagipula dia tidak akan bisa lama-lama jauh dariku. Tapi, Sasuke, coba kaupikir lagi. Meski banyak laki-laki yang tidak Hinata biarkan mendekatinya, tapi bisa saja suatu saat nanti benar akan ada laki-laki yang berhasil meluluhkan Hinata, setangguh apa pun gadis itu. Mungkin saat itu dia mengira tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi buat apa terus menunggumu? Lebih baik tidak membuang waktunya dengan percuma."_

"_Hati-hatilah. Hati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu, Sai." _

"_Hanya menyampaikan pendapat dari Karin. Dia sendiri yang menceritakan padaku bagaimana Hinata beberapa kali tampak seperti ingin menyerah dan melepas kalung yang kauberikan itu."_

"_Aku … tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."_

"_Yah. Kau benar-benar kejam, bukan? Kau tidak ingin bersamanya, tapi kau juga tak ingin melepasnya. Kau hanya membuat kalian berdua menderita, kau tahu? Ayahmu sudah berkali-kali menasihatimu hingga beliau sudah tiada, tapi kau tidak pernah peduli. Jadi, Sepupu, kali ini dengarkan nasihatku jika kau tidak ingin menyesal, benar-benar tidak ingin menyesal suatu saat nanti. Berhenti bersembunyi dan temui Hinata. Sekarang juga. Manfaatkanlah waktumu untuk bisa bersamanya sekali lagi, walaupun itu hanya sesaat."_

"Ya," ujar Sasuke akhirnya sambil menutup mata. Mencoba kembali menutup hati. "Pergilah! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Ada gemetar dalam suara Sasuke, yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Yang entah disadari oleh pemuda itu atau tidak.

"Jika kau memang ingin aku pergi," Hinata berusaha menahan sesak, "maka lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melepas dan mengembalikan kalungmu jika kau masih menggenggam tanganku."

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya bisa menegang diam. Hanya bisa mematung dalam kegelapan yang masih melingkupinya. Kemudian dibukanya mata dengan gerakan cepat, dan … perlahan menolehkan kepala. Tercengang hebat, Sasuke mendapati satu tangannya yang ternyata kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan.

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri!"

Sasuke spontan menengadahkan kepala. Detik itu juga merasakan pandangan sedih Hinata menusuknya dengan nyalang. Pandangan yang selalu membuat Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan?"

Sasuke tercenung, kemudian beralih memperhatikan lagi tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membawa tangan Hinata ke bibirnya, mengecup pergelangan tangan itu untuk merasakan denyut nadi Hinata. Denyut kehidupannya.

"Kematianmu bisa membunuhku, kau tahu?" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Duniaku bukanlah dunia yang akan mudah ditinggali olehmu. Akan ada sakit yang kaurasakan, sakit tak terkira saat tanda itu menempel di kulitmu untuk pertama kalinya. Akan ada ancaman penculikan, juga pembunuhan dari musuh-musuhku. Kebebasanmu juga akan terbatas, Hinata, tak seperti dulu lagi. Kau tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana tanpa membawa senjatamu, tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan ilmu bela diri yang sudah kaupelajari. Kau pun tidak bisa lagi duduk melukis di tempat umum, tanpa berpikir kemungkinan akan ada penembak jarak jauh yang mengintaimu. Akan ada juga saat-saat kau melihat sosok tergelapku, sosok berbahaya yang aku tak ingin sampai melukaimu. Duniaku bukanlah dunia yang sepenuhnya putih, Hinata, lebih banyak kegelapan."

"Tapi … tinggallah." Mata Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata. Lembut sekaligus menuntut. "Tidak peduli betapa pun sulitnya bersamaku, aku ingin kau tinggal, dan menjadi Uchiha di duniaku."

Setelah hanya bisa tertegun beberapa saat, Hinata pun menarik napas panjang. Berharap. Menanti. "Berikan aku satu alasan. Satu alasan saja yang menurutmu bisa membuatku mau tinggal di duniamu itu."

Ada satu alasan. Satu alasan … yang sudah mewakili segala alasan yang Sasuke miliki untuk membuat Hinata jadi miliknya utuh. Satu alasan yang Sasuke yakini membuat Hinata akan bersamanya.

Bahunya kembali terasa sakit ketika ia bergerak, namun Sasuke tak peduli. Ia mendekati Hinata, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Alasannya …" Sasuke mengembuskan napas, tersenyum lega, " … karena aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Hinata akhirnya membiarkan tangisnya pecah. "Bodoh! Aku sudah lama menunggu kau mengatakannya, kau tahu?" ujar Hinata parau sembari memeluk kepala Sasuke yang terbenam di perutnya, berlama-lama menciumi puncak kepala pemuda itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah 15 tahun … sudah 15 tahun aku ingin mengatakannya."

"Tinggallah." Sasuke menarik Hinata ikut berbaring bersamanya di ranjang, hingga tubuh Hinata menempel pas di atas tubuhnya. "Tinggallah mulai malam ini," bisik Sasuke lagi seraya menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Bahumu masih sakit."

Sasuke menggeleng, menarik kepala gadis dalam pelukannya itu tenggelam di lehernya. "Tinggallah, Hinata."

"Ya." Bibir Hinata mencium lembut tato naga merah yang melekat di kulit sisi leher Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan tinggal."

**.**

**-:-THEEND-:-**

**.**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
